Ōkesutora no Kara: Nueve canciones antes de medianoche
by Bluene Angel
Summary: Él no era el único al que le habían ordenado divertirse con sus amigos y los demás sobrevivientes de la última guerra en aquella fiesta, celebrando una rara tradición humana llamada "Navidad", para animarse y gozar sus victorias. Nadie estaba de humor pero… Bien siempre podrían dejar que el sake hiciera el trabajo sucio. (Song-fic Ligero)(One-shot)(Tragicomedia)(Mención de parejas)


_BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, NI SUS PERSONAJES, NI LAS CANCIONES AQUÍ PRESENTES; PERO LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SI QUE ES MÍA ;)_

 _..._

(One-shot)(Fic para el concurso de la página "Mis fics IchiRuki")

 _Fanfic de BLEACH._

 _Personaje principal: Hisagi Shuuhei._

 _Tema: Navidad & Karaoke._

 _Género: Hurt-Confort/Tragicomedia/Drama/Algo de Humor_

 **Eh estado sumamente ausente en este fandom este último año, y eh vuelto con este one-shot para el concurso de "Mis Fics IchiRuki" con el personaje de Hisagi y el tema navideño, como parte de mi reto. Además del karaoke.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y el fic se lo quiero dedicar a todos los participantes del concurso y a las organizadoras en la página de Facebook, como regalo de navidad (Atrasado) :D**

 **Y nada más como dato extra; les recomiendo oír las canciones cuyos títulos estarán al inicio de cada "escena".(Las letras de las canciones están en** _cursiva y subrayada_ **)**

…

 **Kuchiki Angel presenta:**

 **..oOo..**

" _ **Ōkesutora no Kara: Nueve canciones antes de medianoche"**_

 **..oOo..**

 **10:37 P.M**

 **Canción en el Karaoke en ese momento:** _"Last Chrismas" (Versión de Glee)_

 **Cantante:** _Orihime Inoue_

 **Estado de ebriedad del intérprete** _: Solo un vaso de sake… pero nunca antes había consumido alcohol, así que está cayéndose de borracha._

Siempre es bueno ver como a tus amigos les va bien en el amor. Bueno es algo agridulce cuando tú no tienes ni perro que te ladre, y el capitán Komamura no ladra para empezar.

Bebo el primer vaso de sake de la noche, viendo como aquella ryoka pelirroja, que es muy joven para tener ESE cuerpo; se tambalea torpemente mientras canta una canción en ese idioma tan popular en el mundo humano, creo que es "inglus" o "englis" o algo así.

No sé qué está diciendo, pero me hago la idea de que habla de la festividad que celebramos.

Sado-dono está a mi lado mirándola de manera cálida, y se levanta rápidamente de su asiento para sostenerla antes de que se caiga del escenario, aunque ella parece ser la única que no noto su inminente choque contra el suelo, porque sigue cantando en los brazos de Sado-dono.

-¿Quién diría que esos dos acabarían juntos?-Volteo a ver a mi interlocutor; es Rangiku-san; trago saliva y evito que ella note mi sonrojo.

¡NO PUEDES APARECER DE LA NADA E INICIAR UNA CONVERSACIÓN DE PRONTO VESTIDA ASÍ Y ESPERAR QUE EL CEREBRO DEL HOMBRE SOLTERO NO SE DESCONECTE!

¿Eh?

Ella me mira con una linda sonrisa.

Parece esperar que diga algo…

¿Me había preguntado algo?

 **..oOo..**

 **10:55 p.m**

 **Canción en el Karaoke en ese momento:** _Love Me Right -Romantic universe- (EXO) –Se supone, pero solo oímos balbuceos inentendibles al ritmo de la pegadiza canción-_

 **Cantantes:** _Sentaro & Kiyone_

 **Estado de ebriedad del intérprete:** _Máxima capacidad de Alcohol alcanzada. De hecho es bastante impresionante que puedan bailar, mal, pero bailar al fin y al cabo toda la coreografía de la canción._

Muchos ya estaban llegando a su capacidad máxima de alcohol; de hecho, es que solo así se podía explicar que la lista de cantantes para el karaoke estuviera a reventar de nombres; y que las habitaciones de la parte superior estuvieran cada vez más ruidosas… no precisamente por la música. Si me entienden.

Aunque usualmente bebo más de la cuenta, después de ver todos los problemas que mis compañeros están causando a los pobres dueños del bar; sumado a mi poca sed de cualquier sustancia que Matsumoto considere: "Bebida mágica de la felicidad".

Por el momento ni siquiera he bebido mi segundo vaso de sake. Ese que estaba en mi mano, hasta hace un segundo…

Gire mi rostro lentamente a la derecha.

Renji se ha empinado mi vaso de sake entero.

¡!

¡SE HA EMPINADO CINCO BOTELLAS DE SAKE, CUATRO DE TEQUILA (Cortesía de Sado-dono), Y CINCO CERVEZAS ENLATADAS DEL MUNDO HUMANO!

Se aleja de mi lado en busca de sake, como un zombi devora cerebros que ya devoro un poblado y va por el siguiente.

Zombies, ¿eh?

Oh no…

Zombie = Quincy

Quincy = Frikis sobrenaturales

Frikis sobrenaturales = Giselle

Giselle = Pervertido

…

Acabo de recodar mi trauma con ese Quincy travestido.

Gracias Renji.

Ahora si tengo ganas de beber.

…

 **..oOo..**

 **11:02**

 **Canción en el Karaoke en ese momento:** _Otherside (SMAP)_

 **Cantante:** _Yumichika, Hinamori, Hirako & Mashiro Kuna_

 **Estado de ebriedad del intérprete:** _Vamos desde la total sobriedad de la super teniente Kuna; hasta rogar que Hirako no vomite sobre el público._

La teniente parece sumamente feliz frente al movido tema, es una pena que sea la que peor cantante siendo la única sobria del grupo que está sobre el escenario; siento la gota de sudor de mi pobre capitán que aún no está lo suficientemente borracho como para ocultar su vergüenza.

Del otro lado esta Matsumoto consolando a un deshecho y maloliente de bebida alcohólica Renji en una esquina apartada.

-¡Vamos Abarai-kun, se supone que deberías divertirte!-Matsumoto alzó ambos pulgares haciendo un ademán alegre.- ¡Kuchiki-taicho lo ordeno!

-¡¿QUÉSABEKUCHIKI-TAICHODEDIVERSION?!-Respondió enojado arrastrando las palabras. Y murmuró algo que no entendí.

Me acerco a mis amigos, los tenientes y me inclino frente a Renji; vaya que está en un estado lamentable.

-Teniente Abarai, debería darte vergüenza el afrontar tan mal la boda de Kurosaki y Kuchiki.

La única respuesta que recibí fue un puñetazo en la boca.

 **..oOo..**

 **11:12**

 **Canción en el Karaoke en ese momento:** _LIKE A PRAYER (Madonna)_

 **Cantante:** _Soi Fong & Yūshirō Shihōin_

 **Estado de ebriedad del intérprete:** _Solo Soi Fong; fue la única forma de hacer que cantara eso…_

Matsumoto me puso hielo en el labio; solo se oyen los ecos de la fiesta, mientras nosotros estamos en la cocina del lugar.

-Sabes… puedo curarme con kido…- Dije apartando ligeramente la mirada, mientras ella se inclinaba sobre mí.

-Kido es igual a trabajo, hoy nadie trabaja; además…-Ella suspiro quitándome el hielo y sentándose en un banco enfrente de mí. Parece tensa.- No fue para tanto…

No es por ser llorón; pero por algo Abarai Renji es teniente, y ser debilucho no es parte de su perfil.

-Creo que sobre reacciono…-Lo dije de momento y sin razonar, solo había que pensar un poco las cosas y preguntarse porque Renji no me rompió los dientes en realidad. Trague saliva mientras me encontraba con los ojos azules de Matsumoto, cuya mirada confirmaba mis pensamientos.

Ella se levantó y pliso su pequeño vestido rojo, imitación del traje de un tal "Santo" llamado "Clous", y se quitó el gorro esponjoso de color rojo con detalles blancos que hacía juego con el vestido, poniéndolo sobre mi cabeza con dulzura. No me sonroje, por la sorpresa de sus acciones y la melancolía de sus ojos.

-Este año perdimos a Kira y a otros amigos…-Acomodó el gorro sobre mi cabeza, sentí sus manos remover mi cabello de manera reconfortante.-Para colmo, ahora que al fin "está a la altura" de la persona que ha buscado alcanzar por casi medio siglo…-Bajo las manos y me miró a los ojos cruzándose de brazos.- Esta resulta haber encontrado a su alma gemela, en OTRO.

-Merezco que me rompan algo ¿no?

Ella me dio la razón en una mirada. Y ambos reímos.

 **..oOo..**

 **11: 30**

 **Canción en el Karaoke en ese momento:** _Kimi ga kureta natsu (Leo Ieiri)_

 **Cantante:** _Kotetsu Isane_

 **Estado de ebriedad del intérprete:** _Ligero; pero el público está lo suficientemente ebrio para pensar que ella canta…_

Sado-dono me dio mi guitarra y él se puso su bajo; después de esta canción, él quería dedicarle algo más personal a Inoue-san. En ese momento veo como el levanta el brazo en señal de saludo a alguien detrás de mí, volteo para ver a…

Kuchiki Rukia.

Estaba infundada en uno de esos kimonos caros y elegantes, de tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Estaba bastante elegante y guapa debía decirlo, aunque ella no es mi tipo de chica. Por suerte. No quiero estar en medio de ese pentágono amoroso.

Se acercó a nosotros, con una sonrisa amable.

-Feliz Navidad Kuchiki ¿Dónde esta Ichigo?-Dijo Sado-dono en tono amigable, yo por mi parte trague saliva y busque el reatsu de Abarai, una cosa era que él le ocultara su situación a Kuchiki, pero estoy seguro que nadie quería que ella viera a Renji en ese estado.

-¿Hablas del Capitán Kurosaki?-Dijo ella con tono enfadado y burlesco.-Me ha ORDENADO venir a divertirme, solo porque ahora es mi capitán y él TAL VEZ vendrá luego, tiene mucho trabajo ahora...

Rukia suspiro cruzándose de brazos y finalmente inició una amigable conversación con Sado-mientras yo me disculpaba y me daba media vuelta para llevarme a Renji de ahí cuando…

-Oh, ¡Shuuhei-fukkutaicho espere! ¿Dónde está Renji? Quería desearle feliz noche buena…

Antes de que pudiera inventar una excusa convincente.

-¡KUCHIKI-SAN! ¡PERO QUE MONA ESTÁS!- Inoue-san apareció detrás de mí corriendo en dirección a Kuchiki y apenas teniéndola frente a ella le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso. Detrás de mí aparece Rangiku-san inclinándose para tomar aire y lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

-Vaya, menos mal Inoue apareció a tiempo, supongo que ya no será necesario mi plan orquestado para emergencias del corazón.-Me sonrió jovialmente alzando un pulgar. Y por alguna razón aquello del "plan" no me causaba una sensación agradable.

-¿De qué habla Rangiku-san?

-Pues Abarai esta TAN ebrio que creyó que Isane cantaba como los ángeles, así que Hinamori lo durmió en una habitación que selló con kido…

Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Pero Hinamori está muy tomada…

-Así de buena es mi aprendiza con el kido…-me guiño un ojo y acto seguido tomó mi mano guiándome hacia el escenario.- Además así no tenemos testigos de la ruina que es el teniente de la sexta esta noche…

La canción de Isane acabo.

Sado-dono estaba frente al micrófono y me hizo una seña para que subiera al escenario. Matsumoto me dio una nalgada para que subiera y de la vergüenza ya no recuerdo como acabe del otro lado de Yatusora Sado, o cuando empecé a tocar los primeros acordes.

 **Canción en el Karaoke en ese momento:** _Yo quisiera (Reik)_

 **Cantante:** _Yatusora Sado_

 **Estado de ebriedad del intérprete:** _Solo MUY ebrio de amor._

Tal como esperaba de Sado-dono, es un buen cantante. Aunque jamás imaginé verlo cantar, la Ryoka pelirroja lo mira con ojos brillantes mientras con las luces apagadas, todos los shinigamis en el bar hacen un pequeño kido de luz.

 _Soy tu mejor amigo_ _  
_ _tu pañuelo de lágrimas,_ _  
_ _de amores perdidos._ _  
_ _Te recargas en mi hombro_ _  
_ _tu llanto no cesa,_ _  
_ _yo solo te acaricio._ _  
_ _y me dices ¿porque la vida_ _  
_ _es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_ _  
_ _Yo solo te abrazo_ _  
_ _y te consuelo._ _  
_ _Me pides mil concejos para protegerte_ _  
_ _de tu próximo encuentro,_ _  
_ _sabes que te cuido._

Por lo que Sado-dono me dijo cuándo practicamos la canción, es de una banda mexicana y que la tradujo al japonés para Inoue-san.

 _Lo que no sabes es que_ _  
_ _yo quisiera ser ese por quien_ _  
_ _te desvelas y te desesperas,_ _  
_ _yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_ _  
_ _ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_ _  
_ _yo quisiera ser ese por quien_ _  
_ _tu despertaras ilusionada,_ _  
_ _yo quisiera que vivieras_ _  
_ _de mí siempre enamorada._

Matsumoto abraza emocionada a Inoue-san, la última está roja como un tomate; la canción en este momento podría estarla cantando yo también a la persona que abraza al destinatario original; pero aún no…

 **..oOo..**

 **11:42**

 **Canción en el Karaoke en ese momento:** _Bad (Michael Jackson)_

 **Cantante:** _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (¡SI! ¡Lo dije a la primera y sin trabarme!)_

 **Estado de ebriedad del intérprete:** _100% Ahogado en Alcohol._

Se SUPONE que canta en inglés, yo no entiendo nada de lo que dice y estoy seguro que él tampoco.

Pero ver "cantar" a un antiguo enemigo no tiene precio.

Veo que él, ahora, capitán Kurosaki acaba de llegar y parece estar grabando en un celular humano el show, Kuchiki le da un golpe en el brazo y este se ríe mientras la toma de la cintura y la besa repentinamente en los labios; apartó la mirada incómodo. Veo que Matsumoto sigue viéndolos.

-Kurosaki tiene MUCHA suerte…-lo dice en un tono que no se identificar. Y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que la copa de sake en sus manos es la primera de la noche.

-Usted también es hermosa Rangiku-san…

-No lo digo por eso.-Ella me interrumpe y suspira.-Todos somos seres espirituales, almas, la mayoría estamos muertos ¡DIOS!...-Ríe irónica, su mirada parece dolida.-Y el… puede estar con la persona que ama, ¡aunque ella esté muerta!…

Su voz se quiebra.

De pronto la canción alegre en el karaoke se acaba.

 **..oOo..**

 **11:50**

 **Canción en el Karaoke en ese momento:** _Orange (7! –Versión acústica-)_

 **Cantante:** _Riruka Doukamine_

 **Estado de ebriedad del intérprete:** _Aun sin edad suficiente para beber._

Afuera del local la nieve ya ha cubierto las calles.

Rangiku-san llora silenciosamente, yo la he perseguido y ella ni siquiera se esforzó en usar el shumpo.

-No tienes que decirlo…-Me da la espalda, pero su tono es neutro.-Lo que dije adentro fue algo horrible ¿no?

-Es lo que sientes…-Todo aquel que tuviera ojos, y hasta quien no, era consciente de a "quien" ella esperaba cada día, sea Nochebuena, navidad o un día no festivo del año.

Ella se ríe sin ganas. Resignada.

-Mi capitán me obligo a venir porque no he tomado sake desde que acabó la guerra…

-…

Se voltio hacia mí con lágrimas naciéndole en los ojos, y yo me acerque a ponerle el gorro que ella me puso antes. Me mira confundida.

-Entra, hace frío y los amigos que TODAVÍA ESTÁN AQUÍ quieren celebrar, y sin ti una fiesta no es una fiesta…

Sus lágrimas finalmente caen libres y mueren en una sonrisa agradecida.

 **..oOo..**

 **11:59**

 **Canción en el Karaoke en ese momento:** _Stayin' Alive (Bee Gees)_

 **Cantante:** _TODO AQUEL QUE AUN ESTÉ CONSCIENTE._

 **Estado de ebriedad del intérprete:** _Suficiente para que no noten la sátira y humor negro que hay en que canten aquello después de una guerra._

Al entrar al recinto escuchó aquella canción tan pegadiza, y Rangiku-san ya con las lágrimas limpias desliza la puerta. Frente a nosotros cae un muérdago.

-Según la tradición hay que besarse cuando se está debajo de uno de estos…-Dice ella tomándolo entre sus manos; cierra sus ojos y estira sus labios esperando que la bese.

¿Cuánto he esperado por esto?

Deposito un beso en su mejilla, para su sorpresa.

-Feliz navidad Rangiku-san…

Ella parpadea y luego sonríe con todos los dientes.

-Feliz navidad Shuuhei… -Me toma de los brazos y me lleva entre nuestros compañeros que cantan y bailan esa música pegadiza.- ¿Bailamos? ¿Oh qué?

No se bailar.

No se cantar.

Pero sonrió y aceptó de todos modos.

" _Bien, usted puede decir por el modo el que ando,_ _  
_ _que soy un mujeriego: sin tiempo para hablar._ _  
_ _Música ruidosa y mujeres calientes,_ _  
_ _me han pateado (desde) que nací._ _  
_ _Pero ahora ya estoy bien. Si, Bien._ _  
_ _Y Usted puede mirar hacia otro lado._ _  
_ _O Podemos intentar entender_ _  
_ _el efecto que New York Times sobre el hombre."_

 _"Si usted es a un hermano, o si usted es a una madre,_ _  
_ _usted está vivo, usted está vivo._ _  
_ _Sienta la ciudad rompiéndose y a todos sacudiéndose,_ _  
_ _y estamos vivos, estamos vivos._ _  
_ _Ah, ¡ajá!, ¡ajá!, ¡ajá!, estamos vivos, estamos vivos._ _  
_ _Ah, ¡ajá!, ¡ajá!, ¡ajá!, estamos vivos."_

 _"La Vida continúa en ninguna parte. Y Alguien me ayuda._ _  
_ _Alguien me ayuda, sí._ _  
_ _La Vida continúa en ninguna parte. Alguien me ayuda…"_

 **..oOo..**

 **FIN**

 **..oOo..**

 **¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

…

 **Notas de la Autora: Sé que entregó esto de último momento y me disculpo si se me escapó algún un error ortográfico.**

 **Como última curiosidad para quien no sepa, Chad le enseñó a tocar la guitarra a Hisagi. Está en la BLEACH WIKI. XD**


End file.
